roblox_shark_bitefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Here are the rules of the wiki to keep it safe for everyone, follow these rules to be sure you are a good person and belonging you here Make this wiki safe for everyone! Be sure that when posting content, it shouldn't contain swearing, blood and gore of any kind, or horrifying pictures and stuff like that this wiki is supposed to be with all players any age and keep the limit Contribute to anything Sure, you can do anything on the wiki, like make discussions, correct pages, comment on a specific subject, and ask for anything! You don't have to participate on everything around here if you don't like it Help the wiki At times, there are troublemakers or rebels here to mess around with wiki users, vandalize everything, making bad things about the wiki, etc. report them to the founder! This way, the founder will find things that are not well going on and will keep them away at all costs. This is an English wiki Please don't edit pages by replacing their text with another language! that counts as vandalism, if you have trouble with grammar, spelling, or punctuation, you can always leave the page out for someone to edit these mistakes for you! Be responsible of your own actions The RSBW (Shark Bite Wiki) is not responsible for any acts you done, lending someone your account (whether you trust them or not) could do something bad to you, like posting personal information, doing violative behavior, or messing up, you'll get ready for a betrayal, and perhaps a ban if necessary, remember to keep your account to yourself and yourself only Don't do foul acts When doing behavior like cursing, show a picture of someone brutally killed (irl or online), or even harass other people, it is not acceptable, remember that this wiki is very on watch, and if someone does any of this stuff, they will get blocked, keep that in mind. Don't act like a troublemaker Troublemakers are bad, and they can violate any rule for any reason, if you act this, you are not going to be welcome in this wiki anymore, the founder has the right to ban anyone who breaks any of the rules here, and by any means, you may get toasted when you do the bad thing Don't traumatize anyone Posting anything is one particular goal of this wiki, but there are limitations, you cannot post hate speech, pictures of disgusting/shocking things, intense violence of any kind etc. doing this can lead to a punishment depending on the density of this activity Don't make useless content Pages that don't have any relationship with the wiki, the reason for this rule was to prevent a series of unrelated articles to post stuff in, remember, if you aren't intending to make a useless article, check to see if the article has a subject that wasn't put up yet Don't flood places What it meant is spamming, making large comments, posting large images, etc. this is intolerant here because this can cause people getting stressed out on a scroll of (a) message(s), and blocks other people from posting something, remember to overlook the scale of the comment or picture Don't do illegal activity What it meant is that posting copyrighted pictures, movies, videos, music, etc. this prevents the wiki from interfering with the government for this particular reason Don't make accounts to troll people/bypass a ban Troll accounts are really bad, because they can do bad behavior at people they don't know, accounts doing these activities will be sure they aren't welcome to the wiki anymore Alternate accounts are fine to use as long as they aren't used to bypass a ban or pretend to be someone else (impersonating another user). These may cause you to get banned as well, and you're not welcome anymore like trolls. Do NOT Necropost. Necroposting is replying to something 30 days after it was posted. Don't do it or you'll get a warning and a temp block from commenting. These rules shall be followed, and be sure to learn from your mistakes after you done something wrong, remember to be a great person and have a nice day